


Curious

by miss_aligned



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 3, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aligned/pseuds/miss_aligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly discussion becomes highly educational. Who knew Kaidan was such a beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

“No, see, you’ve got to take it nice and slow,” Garrus calmly explained, pausing from making painstaking, minuscule adjustments to his shields for emphasis. “Really pay attention. Watch how they move, how they breathe. Take your time.”

Kaidan shook his head, a smirk gracing his features as he disassembled his pistol for a good cleaning. “Gonna have to disagree with you there, Garrus. I think it’s best to go hard and fast.”

“Hmm…” the turian responded thoughtfully, carefully evaluating his companion. Eventually, he turned his attention back to his shields, making subtle tweaks that no one else would ever notice. “I’ll be honest. I didn’t think you were that type. You’re usually so observant and detail oriented with the things you do. I’m a little surprised that you would prefer things so… messy and rough.”

Laughter escaped Kaidan as he slid each component of the weapon apart with practiced ease and grace. He was unknowingly demonstrating the very precision and attention that Garrus had just been describing. “Apparently you don’t know me as well as you think you do. I’m meticulous in some aspects of my life, I suppose, but not all. With this, I find it’s better to use power over finesse.”

“You don’t care if it’s painful for them?” The turian seemed a little shocked at his admission.

“Why would I?” Kaidan’s gaze was fixed on the process of cleaning, heedless to the flaring mandibles of his friend.

“A little needlessly aggressive, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think so,” Kaidan smoothly answered. “I happen to think that if I’m on them already, then they probably deserve it.”

“Wow.” Garrus said as he sat back, finally leaving the controls for his shields and closing his omni tool. “And here I was thinking you were a nice guy, Alenko.”

“I am a nice guy.” Kaidan replied flatly.

“Maybe this is just a human thing. Do all of you like things so… extreme?” The turian seemed genuinely fascinated by the prospect.

“I’d say it’s more common than not. Especially with males. Maybe not so much with women.” The smirk never left his lips at this strange albeit amusing conversation. “Is this really such a big deal? Why does it matter how I handle my business?”

“I’m learning a lot about you, that’s all.” Garrus crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the meticulous human clean and reassemble the weapon.

“Well, doesn’t the slow, ridiculously perceptive method get a little… I don’t know… _old_ after a while?” His eyes flitted to the turian for a moment before returning to what he was doing.

“It’s a lot of work, to be sure. But I _always_ get the job done,” Garrus responded, drawing out the syllables and placing special emphasis where he needed it.

“Are you saying I don’t?” Kaidan feigned offense at the suggestion.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been the target of your animalistic behavior.”

“Hey!”

Garrus chuckled. “And Shepard is okay with all this?”

Kaidan placed the now clean and fully assembled pistol aside. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and studying the turian’s typically unreadable features. “She’s never complained, if that’s what you mean.”

Garrus held his hands up in a submissive posture and chuckled lightly. “Okay, okay, none of my business. I just thought you’d be above such a primal display.”

“For crying out loud, Garrus,” Kaidan said as he straightened up and shook his head. “Just because I turned down your hand-me-down sniper rifle doesn’t mean I’m going to let you just badmouth my fighting style.”

The turian picked up the weapon in question and held it reverently, his mandibles fluttering with amusement. “Are you sure? It’s freshly calibrated and has quite the kill count.”

“I’m sure. I’ll stick with my biotics and close range combat, thanks.” Kaidan’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “But thanks anyway. I appreciate the thought.”

“Suit yourself.”


End file.
